Carrying belts for vacuum cleaners are always then required when, for example, the user of a handheld vacuum cleaner or vacuum cleaner having a wand must perform work which requires that a vacuum hose be used. Since these vacuum cleaners are usually supported by a nozzle on the floor, the use of a vacuum hose makes it necessary to carry the vacuum cleaner in one hand and to manipulate the vacuum hose with the other hand. Since this is tiring, a carrying belt is utilized with the aid of which the vacuum cleaner is carried on the shoulder. In this way, the weight of the vacuum cleaner can be more easily carried and both hands are free for work.
A carrying belt of this kind is an accessory component which is not often utilized and for this reason can be easily misplaced so that it is not available when required. For this reason, the carrying belt is arranged on the vacuum cleaner so that it is always available when needed as shown, for example, in German utility model registration 82 24 611. In this arrangement, a carrier handle is provided on the motor head of the vacuum cleaner and is releasably connected with the motor head. This carrier handle has a grip part configured so as to be hollow and in which the carrier belt is arranged. A flap closes the grip part. When the flap is open, the carrying belt can be removed and after use, the belt is folded and placed in the grip part for storage and the flap is then closed.
Even though the grip part and the carrying belt are configured as a unit, the grip part is a separate part which is removed for vacuuming in the conventional manner. The vacuum hose and the carrying belt are utilized for all work which must be conducted at approximately hip height so that two separate parts are again required.